


Stars in the Sky

by mommymuffin



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I didn't know I had so many feelings toward Ma and Pa Kent but apparently I do, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommymuffin/pseuds/mommymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon brings Tim home to Ma and Pa Kent. Only he hasn't told Tim how he feels yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought the idea of Kon bringing Tim home to the Kents was cute, so I started writing this. Somehow a bunch of Jonathan and Martha Kent feels that I didn't even know I had spilled out onto the page. But it's still about Conner and Tim?

Jonathan Kent leaned back in his chair and let out a noise of pure contentedness. “Wonderful dinner as usual, Martha.” He patted his stomach to emphasize his point.

 

Martha Kent rounded the dinner table gathering plates as she went. “Thank you, Jonathan.”

 

“It was great. Thanks, Ma,” Conner chimed, leaning back to mimic Mr. Kent’s stomach patting.

 

“Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Kent. Would you like any help with the dishes?” Tim said.

 

“Why, I sure would, Tim, you’re so polite,” Martha said with a smile.

 

However, as Tim stood to rise, she clapped a hand down on his shoulder in the sort of way that made you positive a woman like her never had any trouble raising super-powered teenagers. A woman like her probably never had any trouble with _anyone_ , if they knew what was best for them.

 

“But, I don’t make guests wash. Now, I’m sure Conner would be more than happy to help with the dishes, wouldn’t you, Conner?”

 

Conner gave an exaggerated sigh, and groaned, “Yes, Ma,” but the smile on his face as he took the plates from her was fond.

 

The two disappeared into the kitchen and Tim was left in silence with Pa Kent. Before he could start up more polite conversation as per his upbringing, Jonathan spoke first.

 

“You and Conner seem to be awfully good friends,” he commented.

 

“Yes, we are,” Tim confirmed. “Conner, Bart, and I are basically inseparable.”

 

“Uh-huh, he’s talked about Bart,” Pa Kent said, and then off-handedly added, “Never brought him home to meet us, though.”

 

Tim felt his neck get hot.

 

“Well...there’s a lot of things for Bart to break on a farm, so...um, I mean, or he probably would have brought him, too, I mean.”

 

“Uh-huh. Have you seen the barn, Tim? Great view of the stars from the roof at night, not like in the city where you can hardly see any of them, come on, I’ll show you.”

 

~~~ 

 

In the kitchen Ma was washing as Kon dried.

 

“Tim is a nice boy,” she said. “You two seem very close.”

 

“We are,” Conner replied.

 

There was a pause, the only noise the swish of the soapy water and the clink as one plate was stacked on top of another.

 

“And?” Martha prompted.

 

Conner’s face heated up.

 

“...And...I love him...” he finally managed to mumble out, face tucked into the collar of his plaid button-up.

 

Martha smiled.

 

“Does he know that?” she asked.

 

“...No...”

 

“Well, the view of the stars from on top of the barn is pretty stunning, Conner...it might be a good opportunity to let him know.”

 

Conner smiled easily, then, almost laughing. “Thanks, Ma. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

 ~~~

 

Conner didn’t have to keep it in mind, because Tim was already sitting on top of the roof barn, courtesy of Pa Kent, when he stepped outside to look for him.

 

“Really, you two?” he muttered as he made his way up to the roof.

 

He settled beside Tim wordlessly and tilted his head back to join him in looking at the stars.

 

“He was right.”

 

“Huh?” Conner turned his head toward Tim.

 

Tim kept his face upturned, soaking in the starlight. “Pa Kent. He was right. We really don’t have stars like this in the city. I don’t think I’ve ever seen them look this beautiful.”

 

Conner bit back a cheesy line about the stars not being the only things that were beautiful tonight. That is not how this was going to go down. Instead, he said, “Yeah, well. The country has its good points, I guess.”

 

Tim smiled a little at that. “What, cows and dirt roads aren’t good enough for you, city boy?”

 

Kon nudged Tim’s shoulder playfully, knocking him off-balance for the barest of moments; it was hard to keep Robin’s off-balance for long.

 

“Don’t you “city-boy” me, city boy. Like you can talk.”

 

“Guess I can’t,” Tim conceded.

 

A comfortable silence fell around them. Tim’s eyes never left the stars and Conner’s eyes never left Tim.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

“Hey, Tim...?”

 

“Yeah, Kon?”

 

Conner worried his lips between his teeth, swallowed thickly, felt his palms go sweaty. He ducked his head down, he couldn’t look at Tim for this.

 

“I...I—“

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Conner’s head whipped around to stare slack-jawed at Tim. Tim was smiling softly back at him.

 

“I may not have super-hearing, but I do have Bat-hearing. Almost just as good. I hear what I need to hear.”

 

“Oh, god, you heard me talking to Ma...”

 

Tim gave a small nod. “Was on my way out the back door with your Pa.”

 

Tim’s words finally caught up to Kon.

 

“Wait. You...you...too...?”

 

Tim frowned. “Why is the word love so hard for you to get out around me? You can say it to your Ma, but you can’t say it to me?”

 

“Well, she’s Ma Kent. She’ll love me no matter what,” Conner said with a shrug. “You, on the other hand may very well reject me on account of not even swinging that way.”

 

“I just told you I loved you, too, didn’t I? I don’t think that counts as a rejection in any known galaxy, Conner Kent.”

 

“Oh...I guess you did...” Conner grinned goofily.

 

Tim rolled his eyes.

 

“Hey...can I kiss you?” Kon asked, leaning in, a much more confident gleam in his eye now.

 

Tim crossed his arms.

 

“Only if you say it first.”

 

Conner leaned closer and lightly gripped Tim’s chin.

 

“I love you.”

 

 ~~~

 

On the back porch Jonathan Kent held his wife around the waist and sipped at the cup of coffee she had brought him. It was just the way he liked it. It had been just the way he liked it for the past thirty-five years.

 

“Stars. Gets ‘em every time,” he said.

 

Martha chuckled. “What is that supposed to mean? “Gets ‘em every time?” How many times have you “gotten ‘em?””

 

“Well...” Jonathan drawled, “I seem to recall once, and now this was a long time ago, but there was a beautiful, young woman that said yes, to going on a date with me one time, a couple times actually. And, when I took her out to the roof to look at the stars one of these times, I do believe she agreed to marry me, if I recall correctly.”

 

“She must be a lucky woman. Even if she’s not young or beautiful anymore.”

 

“Not as young, no,” Jonathan looked down at Martha, “but, just as beautiful.”

 

“I love you,” she said.

 

“And, I love you. More than there are stars in the sky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
